Online Journal
by TheGhostHybrid
Summary: When Danny finally finds a private journal to rant in safely without worrying about his secret identity, Maddie butts in and spies on him, thus learning his secret! What will happen? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom; the almighty genius Butch Hartman does!

Summary: Well, I wanted to try a oneshot, so here it is. Although, I might pump this story up later to be a short or longer story. You could only imagine this happening…

* * *

**Online Journal**

"C'mon, Google! Please…I just want…aha!" Danny Fenton had just found what he was looking for – a private online journal for him to post his feelings and experiences without anyone looking in and discovering his secret. (A/N: I guess he doesn't feel like buying a notebook or something…)

Why would anyone worry so much about having a tiny secret discovered, you ask? Well, this was no ordinary secret. Danny may look like a regular, run-of-the-mill, boring high-schooler, but just underneath lies a totally different identity – Amity Park's most famous ghost, Danny Phantom. He needed some place to relieve his stress, and he had just found it.

* * *

**Journal Entry Title:** Another Box Ghost Attack

**Journal Entry:** Well, tonight was kinda boring. I mean, how many times do I have to beat up the Box Ghost? He just doesn't get the meaning of 'annoying stupid ghost', does he? Well, I figured I might as well beat him up a bit more than normal, just for the heck of it. Maybe now he'll leave me alone – I sure showed him! After I zapped him with a few ectoplasmic blasts, he got mad and flew right towards me! I simply went intangible and he flew right into a tree! Ha! Uh-oh; Mom's coming! I'll write more tomorrow!

* * *

Danny quickly logged off his new account and went upstairs to go to bed.

A few hours later, after Maddie was sure he was asleep, she tiptoed quietly downstairs and logged onto the computer. She had secretly been watching Danny around the house – not so much that she totally knew what was going on, but enough to know that Danny had been acting very strange lately and much more secretive. So, anticipating the use of an online journal, she set a parental monitor so she could see his entries. She never thought about Danny's privacy, but she was just being a mother; concerned about her child.

She saw the address of the journal and clicked on it. A password prompt pulled up, and she thought about possible passwords. She sighed. Danny was SO predictable! She typed in:

* * *

**Password:** paulinafenton

* * *

The password was accepted, and Maddie now had access to all of Danny's files. She was about to click on the first journal link, but then she heard a noise upstairs. She decided to check it while Danny and Jazz were in school the next day.

* * *

"See ya, Mom!" Jazz yelled over her back as she dragged Danny to her car to drive them to school. Maddie waved back, and then went back inside the house. She was about to go downstairs, but then Jack jumped in her path.

"Hey baby! Wanna go look for some ghosts around town?"

"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy, Jack. Maybe after a bit?"

"Fine by me! I'm gonna catch some ghosts whether they want to be caught or not!" Jack then ran out the door. Maddie sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GHOST ZONE IS GOING ON HERE?" Maddie exclaimed. She had just finished reading Danny's first journal entry, and she was both stunned and shocked; not to mention confused.

"What is Danny talking about in this entry – ectoplasmic blasts, intangibility, some kind of a box-haunting ghost?" She then pushed the chair away from the screen. "I mean, either he is just exploiting his imagination, or maybe…no. NO WAY! These are ghost-related abilities he is talking about here…I'll just pretend I don't know anything about this entry, and I'll just keep monitoring him…that's it!" She sighed and turned off the computer. She had to get some time to pull herself back together before Jack got back, or he might ask her something.

Later, after a hard day at school and yet another detention from Mr. Lancer, Danny sat down once more at his computer, unaware of his mother's previous activities.

* * *

**Journal Entry Title:** Not another detention!

**Journal Entry:** Argghhh!!! Man, not another detention! I think Mr. Lancer's out to get me or something, but if only he knew…man that stinks! Sometimes, I wish I could scream, "I AM DANNY PHANTOM!" But that would lead to weird people doing weird stuff, I guess. My parents would attack viciously with every scalpel in the house, Valerie would hate me, and…and…oh, I dunno. I'm just so tired of all the stress of a secret identity and saving the day and yaddayaddayadda. It'd be nice to know if my parents would accept me anyway, but I doubt it. Oh well.

* * *

Danny yawned and totally forgot to turn off his computer as he walked to bed.

Maddie, watching and waiting, quickly headed down at the first snore emanating from Danny's bedroom. She found the computer still left on and smiled. She didn't have to waste time typing in a password today. "Let's see if you were just joking or something, Danny. PLEASE tell me you wrote something that calms me down…"

A few minutes later, however…

"It's not true! No-no-no-no-no! Danny could never…he's just letting some steam off…ha-ha! Silly me! Of course, he is describing this story in exquisite detail…no! He couldn't possibly…AAARRRRRGGHHHH!" A scream like that from Maddie would never be ignored; so soon footsteps could be heard shuffling down the stairs.

"Oh crud!" Maddie thought. "It has to be Danny! Jazz always blasts her music to sleep, and Jack could sleep through a heavy metal rock concert…oh no!" She quickly ran over to a pile of boxes and hid behind them. About 1 second later, Danny walked into the room, shrugged at what he thought was him hearing things, and saw his computer still on, just the way he left it.

"Ah, crud. Oh well…at least no one read it – I'd be..." Just then, Danny was abruptly cut off by his ghost sense. "Now? Ah geez…won't these guys ever learn?"

Maddie could only watch in silent curiosity at Danny. _Maybe now I'll figure out why he wrote that stu…wait a minute! Why was his breath blue just now?_

She was given her answer. Danny then threw his arms up and was about to yell his distinctive battle cry, but remembered the slumbering family upstairs, so instead he whispered, "I'm going ghost!"

Maddie could only stare in shock as two bright blue rings appeared around Danny's waist and moved up and down his body; replacing his pajamas with a black and white hazmat suit and changing his hair from raven black to snow white. He opened his now glowing green eyes and there stood the infamous Danny Phantom!

Maddie couldn't help but gasp in shock, which Danny abruptly turned towards. She saw him start to walk towards the boxes and meeped. _Great! Now he's going to find you, Maddie! What a genius move!_

Danny finally got to the boxes, and turning invisible, looked over the top. He saw his mom sitting there, apparently waiting for him to do something to her. His eyes widened as large as dinner plates, and he had a quick idea. _If I stay invisible but go intangible through the roof, I should be able to convince her it was all a dream, because I just KNOW she saw me – idiot! Why didn't you look around first?_ He mentally smacked himself on the forehead and flew through the roof.

Maddie sat there, waiting for her son to burst through the boxes in mad fury, but the KABOOM never came. _I'll just…wait here a minute. No use in revealing yourself first…although, I guess Danny already did that…heh. Why didn't he just tell us? Doesn't he know we'd accept him, ghost or not? Although, he is still a human, but he's a ghost! That makes no sense! No one can be dead AND alive at the same time! Unless…maybe he's some sort of half-ghost…yes, that makes sense. But how…of course! The accident 9 months ago! He said nothing was wrong with him afterward, but he was SO pale…and he started becoming really clumsy…that's it! He must have been infused with ectoplasm during the shock! Poor Danny! Where IS he???_

_

* * *

Meanwhile, above Amity Park, Danny flew slowly, filled with anxiety. He couldn't shake the knowledge that his mother knew his secret, of all people. Still, he sighed and decided to stick to the fly-back-to-bed plan._

Danny then contemplated, "First though, I'll have to find the ghost on the loose and suck it up as quickly as possible. I'll have to re-ghost-zone it tomorrow, when Mom isn't looking. That way, maybe she'd still think it was a dream. I hope this works…" He then saw the cause of his blunder – the Box Ghost! Again! Danny screamed, "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" He then let loose his Ghostly Wail at the annoying pest and watched him fall. He sucked him up and quickly flew back home before anyone could look out their window and see the cause of the sudden blast of noise.

At first, all was going according to plan. Danny slipped through his window and transformed back into Danny Fenton. Luckily, he was in his pajamas, so that made the plan even simpler. Then he realized the light was still on downstairs! That meant either Maddie forgot to turn it out…or she was still down there. Danny gulped. "Even if Mom is still down there, she'll return to bed. She's got to!" He then promptly…fell asleep.

* * *

Down in the basement, Maddie was still crouching behind the boxes and developing quite a cramp in her legs. She figured she might as well go to bed. It was either that or reveal herself to Danny, who could very well still be standing there. She didn't care anymore – this cramp was killing her!

She slowly stood up as to not explode her legs, and saw…nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. "Hmmm. Either he's gone, or he's just invisible!" She checked her Fenton Ghost Watch, which was a portable radar, and no blips appeared. She sighed with relief. "I might as well go to bed anyway. Maybe this was just a dream, and maybe I am already asleep…no, then I'd know and wake up in bed. I'm awake all right, which means…it was true! Okay then. I'll just confront Danny in the morning. I hope this works out…"

She then yawned and headed off to bed, both eagerly and nervously awaiting the morning.

* * *

_**TGH**_

A/N: HOLY CRAP! 4 PAGES??? I have never written a chappie that long for anything…this is a good thing! Also, this will apparently be longer than a oneshot…


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**To all my readers:**

**I am extremely sorry about not updating my stories. I promise all of you, though, that I will be updating very, very, VERY soon. Again, I apologize for the (major!) delay, and will make your wait worth it. I hope.**

**Here is what is going to happen with the three stories:**

**When Dash Attacks!****:** **Complete rewrite. I'm sorry, but my writing skills have gone wayyy past that story's level of writing, and it is going to be fixed. **

**When Real Life and Cartoons Collide!****: Not a complete rewrite, but some much needed reworking. It seems a bit off to me, that's all.**

**Online Journal****: A bit of reworking, and (omg!) chapter 2 will be uploaded. Because...seriously.**

**This message will remain on all of my stories until they are updated, and then will be deleted. Sorry for any other problems.**


End file.
